


Cipher's Summer(ish) Vacation

by LuckyLucy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Gen, Hidden Cameo of Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast, Hinted One-sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy/pseuds/LuckyLucy
Summary: After being “defeated” by the Pines family, Bill Cipher decides to take a vacation to the different multiverses. While, traveling he finds a pathetic alter version of him and decides to help him because he’s bored. That’s the only reason. It’s not like he cares for him. Right?





	1. Prologue

Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation and taking ‘er easy… Unless you’re me. 

It’s been a while since I was “defeated” by the Pines family. I say a while, because when you are immortal demon you sometimes lose track of all time, it’s really a small problem though.

Anyway, I decided to give the Pines family a break for a while, and go on a small vacation and visit the multiverse. Multiverse 173642 is getting a bit mind numbing, so I’m planning to visit Multiverse 173643; also known as Reverse Falls for more pathetic minds to understand.

I’ve known about Reverse Falls for a long time, but I’ve tried to erase it from my memories because of the most pitiful, feeble-minded substitute version of me. The fact that two flesh bags known as humans caught him is something to just laugh at. He’s the most powerful demon there is, and he somehow managed to become a slave to idiots who’ve only been on Earth for a merely one second, if all of history was on a 24 hour clock. Well… I think it’s time to finally meet the ignoramus.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Special Surprise is coming... But it's not Will's birthday... Is it? (No it's not)

“What is this?” Dipper asked with disgust in his voice as he pointed a the china cup, he had just gotten out of bed, but his hair still looked prefect. “It’s-it’s um, coffee sir.” The stuttering voice came from a young looking boy with light blue hair; he had on a vest that looked like it had the whole galaxy in it. The blue-haired boy also wore glowing blue chains around his wrists, an eye patch around his left eye, and black shorts.

“Did I ask for coffee, Will?” The teenager asked impatiently. “No si-“

SMACK!

The sound echoed through the whole room. Will hadn’t flinch, but tears were just on the edge to spill, and his knees weakened a bit, making him stumble to the side. “I’ll give you one more chance, Will. Lucky for you, I’m in a good mood today.” He said, crossing his leg over the other, then turning back to the journal, which was on the table. “Thank you sir.” The demon said turning around with the cup and a silver tray in his hands.

“You didn’t have to be so hard on him dipstick.” The girl just across the table said cleaning a sharp dagger, the dagger's handle looked like it was made out of gold with red rubys inserted inside of it.

“Did I ask your opinion Mabel?”

“Whatever, are we still going on that hunt for the hide-behind?”

“Yeah, I think I've finally found a way to catch the vermin.”

While, Mabel and Dipper Gleeful were plotting away to try to trap another innocent supernatural being to exploit it for their next big show. Will was working in his “room” (though it was more of a walk in closet, if you ask me) to learn how to make the perfect cup of tea when suddenly he tripped on the rolled up electron carpet, which was tossed aside after the Gleeful twins stole it from the Mystery Shack for that one show.

The tea spilled everywhere and the teapot clattered to the floor with a big

CLASH!

Will tried to quickly clean it up, when suddenly all the pieces were put back together with no scratch or crack in sight.

Will quickly looked around until he spotted a yellow triangle plushy on the top of one of the shelves. Will grabbed a step stool and reached to take it off of the shelf. However, before he could take it off the shelf, it came to life, making Will push himself back and land on the floor.

“Hey! How’s it doing, me?” The triangle chuckled at his own joke.

“Did you do something different with yourself? Maybe get yourself a new haircut or I don’t know… GROW HAIR?” The demon triangle circled around him.

“Now, this is a new low… Turning yourself into a human? Why don’t you just toss your unlimited knowledge to the side too?” Bill asked with a disappointed voice. “Please… Stop… Are you just here to mock me, Bill?” Will looked up from the ground.

“Nah, I’m sorry Will. I’m not here to hurt you! In fact, would it make you better if I turn into a human too?” Bill, not waiting for a response, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Will, who thought that Bill was gone sighed in relief and got up to finish that cup of tea he was suppose to be making. Though, he didn’t get much tea making done, because before he could even pour the tea in the cup, Bill came back with a brand new human body. He wore a long yellow jacket; he had a black cane and wore a black top hat he also wore an eye patch around his right eye, a bow tie and black slacks.

“What do you want Bill?” Will sighed, finally pouring the cup of tea into a fancy china cup. “Me? I just want to help you be less of a wimp, so that you’re not an embarrassment to all of the versions of us in the multiverse!” Bill said, sitting on top of the desk taking the cup of tea from Will and spinning his cane around. The cane then nudged the cup off the table making the cup shatter to the ground. “Haven't you done enough?” Will sighed, giving up on making the tea and accepting whatever punishment his master will give him when he comes late without the tea.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! You’ll see… It’s going to be a surprise!” Bill’s laugh faded off with him, as he disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magic show gone wrong?

“Twas the night before the Gleeful twins show, and all through the Tent of Telepathy, not a creature was stirring… Except for the little blue demon, who was working away on setting up the show, not knowing the special surprise that will await him in the morning… “ Bill narrated, sitting on one of the spotlights. “Bill, do you have to talk so loud? You’ll wake the whole town.” Will said as he was setting up the box for one of the magic acts.

“I’m bored!” Bill whined, while swinging on the pole that holds the spotlights. “Why don’t you go bother another variety of us then?” Will sighed, stepping back and looking at his handwork. “And miss your first show? Please, what kind of brother would I be if I missed it?” Bill said leaning on his cane. “You’re not my brother…” Will said turning around to face Bill. “Ouch, that hurts. Fine.” Bill then faded away leaving Will by himself.

In the morning, Mabel and Dipper were practicing their parts for the show at the Tent of Telepathy. “Dipper, you cannot mess up today. Gideon is here for today’s show, and it has to be perfect!” Mabel said, after peeking from the curtains. “Whatever, tell that to Will. He’s the one that should be worried.” Dipper glared at Will, while Mabel rolled her eyes and refocused back to the audience. “Remember Will, you only have to be there for a little bit. If you mess up on your part, then you know what will happen. Don’t you, William?” Dipper threatened, gripping Will’s collar.

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Dipper said, before turning to the curtains and putting on a fake smile for the audience, with Mabel following behind him.

“Good evening folks! I hope you’ll enjoy our show, as we have a special assistant!” Dipper said, and then gestured towards the curtains. Will then slowly walked out from behind the curtains, obviously nervous even though it was a harmless magic trick. Will looked out into the crowd to see the blank faces of the crowd starring at him, and right in the front was Bill with a happy looking grin and putting two thumbs up.

“What’s your name, darling?” Mabel said putting one arm around Will smoothly. “U-um… W-W-Will…” Was all he was able to stutter out. “Give it up for Will!” Mabel cheered clapping along with the audience with a false looking smile plastered to her face. “Now Will, since this is just the beginning of the show. We need your help with a little card trick. You’ll be picking a card from the pack and showing it to the audience. Dipper will then write it down on a paper, and we’ll see if he gets it right!” Mabel explained to the audience.

Will already knew what he was supposed to do, but so overwhelmed with the anxiety of being up on the stage, he completely forgot what he was suppose to do. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he went along with the card trick, and took a card out of the deck, and showed it to the audience.

It was an eight of hearts.

“Is it the king of diamonds?” Dipper asked showing his drawing of the king of diamonds to the audience. The whole audience gasped, and soon after booed at them, shouting things like “Fake!” and “Fraud!” at them. Bill in the audience was still leering away, at the mistake Will made. “Not to worry folks! Remember reality is just an illusion, you see the eight of hearts but it's actually…” Dipper then snapped his fingers and it distorted into another image. “… The king of diamonds!” Dipper finished with smirk on his face. The whole audience paused for a moment, and then a girl with blond hair and a colourful sweater started clapping, which seemed to quickly cue the whole audience to clap along.

“Give it up for Will! Ain’t he amazing?” Mabel said raising Will’s hand in the air, with a hand on her hip. The whole audience clapped and cheered for him, but all Will could think of is what will happen next to him. As he walked off stage, Will tried his best to hold in the tears in his eyes. The rest of the show went on like usual and ended off without a problem.

As Dipper and Mabel walked off stage waving and blowing kisses to the audience, the façade came off and both of them glared at him with a burning hatred. Will, instinctively stepped back away as the Gleeful twins stepped forward making Will hit the wall behind him. “You realized what you almost did, William?” Mabel said stroking the blade of her dagger with her gloved hands.

“Yes ma’a-”

SLASH!

The dagger spliced the flesh letting blood pour out of it; Will automatically placed his hand on top of the wound to stop it from bleeding. “You ruined my one chance to impress Gideon!” Mabel shouted at him nearly spitting at him.

“Please, I’m sorr-”

A punch landed in the middle of his stomach making him double over on pain. Dipper than pushed him onto the floor and Mabel placed a heel on Will’s back and pulled his arm back. “Did we say you could talk?” Dipper asked pulling back his light blue hair back. As minutes flew by, to Will it felt like hours the pain of the fists and kicks fell away, and Will slowly looked up from his curled up position on the floor to see Bill looking down at him like he was mud on his shoe. Will slowly got up from the floor rubbing his arm, which seem to be broken. Dipper and Mabel were both on the floor out cold.

“Let’s go.” Bill said in a monotone voice, and lending out a hand in front of Will. They both disappear together.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sleepy.

“That has to be the most disappointing thing I have ever saw in my entire years of being a demon.” Bill stated, floating right and left in his regular demon form, while Will was sitting on a log with moss on the part facing north. Bill stopped pacing and looked at Will with obviously fake sympathy. “Don’t worry, Will. I’ll make a demon out of you.” Will looked up with tiredness in his eye. “How are you going to do that?” Bill stroked his non-existent beard, as he was deep in thought, “Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…”

Meanwhile at the Tent of Telepathy, the two sleeping beauties were finally waking up from their sleep, rubbing their eyes in confusion. “What happened?” Mabel asked slowly getting up and dusting herself off. “I don’t know… Wait, where’s Will?” Dipper said quickly getting up and grabbing the journal that was discarded on the ground.

“Oh, shit! Great Uncle Stanford is going to kill us, Dipper!” Mabel cried towards Dipper, while he was pacing up and down and had his nose deep looking in the journal for a solution. “Mabel please, calm down. Great Uncle Stanford won’t be coming back from Yakushima ‘till two weeks from now! That gives us plenty of time to find Will. Now, go look in the first journal, while I look in this one.” Dipper instructed, gesturing to where Will’s “room” is; the location of the first journal.

Meanwhile…

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…” Bill was still stroking his invisible beard, while Will was fast asleep on the log, which was far more comfortable with the moss on it compared to the hard wooden floor of the Gleeful twins house. “AH! I got it!” Bill cheered, waking up Will in the process. Will started rubbing his eye, and looking up at Bill with puzzlement. “What is it?” Will asked softly. “We need to start a rebellion… A revolution!” Bill answered. “A-a-a rebellion? But, I don’t want to hurt anyone…” Will said looking at his hands shyly. “Will, do you want to be free or not?” Bill lazily looked at Will, assuming Will’s silence was a “yes.” Bill continued his explanation of his brilliant scheme. “Anyway, you’re not going to be hurting anyone, you’re just going to not obey the rules.” Bill explained, putting quotation marks around the words “rules” “Well… I really can’t; not obey the rules.” Will said gesturing towards the glowing blue chains on his wrists. “Will, Will, Will… Do you really not have faith in my scheme- I mean, plans? You won’t be using your abilities… You’ll be using manpower!” Bill said, flexing his muscles. “Bill… I know you only have one eye, but it’s obvious that I’m not the strongest guy in this universe.” Will said gesturing to himself. “There’s the talking back I need to see. Don’t worry partner, I got you covered.”

With that, Bill disappeared and reappeared in the previous body he had in the Tent of Telepathy that still had an unknown source, of where Bill got it. Instead of the nice looking jacket and bow tie though, Bill was wearing a white tank top and red shorts with white tennis shoes. “Don’t worry about me going hard on you, this is my first time experiencing the pain of the torture called EXERCISING!” Bill said, before snapping his fingers and transforming Will’s clothing to Bill’s outfit but with blue shorts instead of red.

“Torture?” Will asked, fear obviously in his voice.

“Ugh! This is torture, Dipper!” Mabel whined, throwing her hands up and collapsing into the armchair, which was in the living room of the teenager’s house. Dipper obvious to his sister’s agony, continued to read the journal for the 20th time. “We’ve been at this for hours!” Mabel continued to complain, until Dipper shouted, “I found something!” Mabel got up and sat next to Dipper on the loveseat and leaned over to look at the journal. There was a piece of written on it:  
I have come to find that the demon, Will Cipher’s powers

can be harnessed and control without the imprisonment chains.

After being to Chicago, I have found the ingredients for the

potion. Except there is one small problem, my brother is coming

from father’s house to come “check” on me, and if he found out,

he will obviously misuse it for his own benefits. I have left it with

my partner, Bud Pines.

 “Bud Pines!” Both of the twins said together. “Well sister, I guess we’ll be going to visit our friends, won’t we?” Dipper said to his sister, before they both laughed evilly up into the sky. LIKE ALL VILLAINS DO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone find the pop culture references? I mean it's very vague so I don't think you would.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Time with Will and Bill!

“Wait a minute… Bud Pines? That weirdo?” Mabel asked, cutting short their maniacal laughter. Dipper froze “How does he have any connection to the author?” He questioned himself. 

“Maybe it was a mistake?” Mabel suggested.  
“The author of the journals? Making a mistake? Please, there has to be some reason.” Dipper said, throwing away the suggestion faster than Mabel could blink. 

“Fine. If you think so highly of the author of the journals, than who is it then? Huh?” Mabel mocked, putting her hands on her hips. She had had enough of the Author of the Journals, ever since her twin found that book collecting dust on the shelf of their mansion’s library. It has always been “Author of the Journals this” or “Author of the Journals that.” It was so infuriating! 

“I don’t know… But I know who does... By the way... Where is he?” Dipper said opening the journal in his hands to a page with a circle of symbols around a triangle. It had many unknown writings on it, which Dipper was able to crack within a few minutes. Mabel looked at Dipper with a blank stare.

“You can’t be serious.”

"Come on sister, you've always been one for interrogation." Dipper said, saying "interrogation" like there was some kind of secret to it, or a inside joke.

"Whatever."

-

“Ugh! This is terrible! What is this fluid coming out of my face?” Bill complained, as Will and him hiked up the hills that lead above the dangerously placed train tracks were. 

“It was your… Idea… To…. Come up here… In the first place!” Will said panting in exhaustion, ignoring Bill continuous complaining. When they finally reached the top of the cliff side, both of them collapsed on the floor, side by side. “Let’s agree to never do this again…” Bill said, turning his head to look at Will. 

Will deeply sighed “What does exercise have to do with rebelling against the Gleeful twins?” Bill looked up at the clouds, “Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to experience the joys of exercising!” Will’s tired looking face, quickly turned into anger, and quickly got up. “You mean we did this all for nothing? Do you know what you’ve done? I have to go back to the mansion…” Will said, terror written on his face but before he could turn around, Bill grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait. Why are you so scared of those meat bags? You’re one of the most powerful demon in the whole Nightmare Realm! What kind of deal did you make with them?” 

There was unexpected silence in the air.

“The Nightmare Realm? Why would I go there?” Will looked at Bill in confusion.

“That’s where you live right?” Bill asked, not letting go of Will’s wrist. Will flinched, and hesitated in his response.

“No…”

“How about the 2-D dimension?” Bill asked again, remembering the dimension he formerly lived in.

“No… Bill… Didn’t you know? In this universe… Everyone wants to destroy me!” Will shouted at Bill, Bill looked back at him in shock; in his universe everyone feared him and would never risk their lives to destroy him. He was one of the most powerful, all-knowing demons in the Nightmare Realm! 

“What do you mean? We have the same amount of power and knowledge, how could people not fear you?” Bill asked, letting go of Will’s wrist. “Bill, I may be your equal in abilities but have you met me? I can’t even think about harming anyone, or even destroy a dimension!” Will explained, “The only reason I made a deal with them is to keep myself safe!” Will continued, walking forward to Bill, making Bill take a step back. Bill looked down at his feet, trying to process the information he just received. After a few minutes, he looked up at Will and looked him dead in the eye.

“Pathetic.”

That one word made Will flinched.

“I knew that you were a disgrace to the other forms of me but this… This is just pathetic. You would become a slave to save your own skin?” Bill said, taking a step forward to Will with his fists clenched tightly and making Will take a step back in fear. “B-Bill, p-please understand…” Will said, trying to reason with his other self. 

“No.” Bill coldly stated, backing up and turning back into his two-dimensional form. 

“W-Wait, p-please Bill. I-I need you!” Will pleaded with Bill but before he could say anything after that, he was gone. 

Will collapsed onto his knees, resting his face on his palms and started crying. He cried for minutes, which quickly turned into hours. 

Before he could continue to cry even more, he was swiftly whisked away, to the mansion of the notorious Gleeful mansion.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

…And that is my journey to Multiverse 173642.

There was no way I could help him. 

He got himself into that problem; he’ll have to get himself out.

However… 

Ever since… I felt this feeling in my chest… Like a deep heaviness… Like a giant earthquake was happening in my head.  
I know it might seem like a “Bad ending” but that’s how things are.

Not everything is perfect, and I obviously didn’t go there for a therapy session with a cowardly version of me. 

I went there for a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad ending.  
> The thing is that I lost motivation for this story, but not enough to disband it.  
> So, here it is.  
> I'll be posting something Gravity Falls soon, but I just want to put more time in that so that I don't disband it or lose motivation.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over?

“Wait, that’s it?” A stereotypical pirate voice was heard.

“Yeah? I went there for a vacation! Why would I want to help some idiot with his own problems?” Bill was sitting on a bar stool, and still in his exercising gear, which was getting strange stares from the rest of the people in the bar. Not that he cared.

Next to him was a man that looked just like him, but wore gear that a pirate would stereotypical wear, a black eye patch, and a yellow pirate hat with a solid black triangle in the middle.

It was obviously Bill from Multiverse 153486... Also known as “Pirates! ARRRRRR!” It was a stupid name, if you asked Bill.

“Mate, even I don’t treat my fellow shipmates as bad as you do.” Pirate Bill commented, then taking a big gulp of ale.

“Whatever, I’m a demon and you’re a stupid pirate who hasn’t even caught one mermaid yet.” Bill snarled, taking a sip of his drink, which was a strange red liquid with An… Eyeball?

“See, that’s your problem matey, you don’t think before you speak. How did your plan go again? Two… twelve year olds defeated you? Maybe, if you had stronger allies like your friend Will, you would have had a fighting chance.” Pirate Bill suggested, calling over the bartender for another hardy drink of ale.

“Him? He wouldn’t hit a fly even if it meant his freedom! He’s a coward!” Bill shot backed.

“Think about it, mate. You’re alone, with nobody to help you, and everyone against you. An opportunity arises where you’ll finally be safe. It seems like a good deal, but guess what? It wasn’t matey. Then, your alternate version appears with an offer to save you from the hellish life you in, and it turns out they're a hornswoggle. How would you feel?” Pirate Bill tried to sympathize, even though he was the most terrifying pirate in all the seas, to get a crew like his, you sometimes had to fake some sympathies.

“I would FEEL like I would have to get revenge, and then fight my way out of those puny, spit-nose brats!” Bill shouted in triumph, making all of the heads in the bar turn towards him.

“He may look like you matey, but he will never be you. He a pacifist, those scallywags don’t last long. “ Pirate Bill said, which Bill agreed silently.

“Thanks, matey! I guess you’re not a total loser outlaw!” Bill said trying to imitate Pirate Bill’s voice, and punched him lighting on the shoulder… Like humans do.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! I may be a loser outlaw, but at least I have my crew… Unlike yeh! Ha! Ha! Ha!” Pirate Bill chuckled loudly making everyone turn towards them before leaving the bar, without paying of course.

This made Bill think.

“Maybe, Pirate Bill was right.

Maybe, I needed someone to balance me out.

Maybe, that person might be Will.

Ugh… That feeling is back.

The deep heaviness was back.

Stupid Will.”

With that Bill then disappeared from the bar, which cued everyone looking at him start shouting, “Witch! Witch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back, and I got an inspiration spike! It came from me writing a story for something else, which involved real people. It made me a bit uncomfortable writing it, so I wanted to come back to this story. I hope you enjoy my inspiration spike before it disappears! By the way, thanks to the guests, and Shadow_Kat that gave this story kudos, and thanks to Anon for commenting!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After looking back at what they had written, the writer says, "What have I done?"

“You son of a---“ It was unexpected to hear a twelve year old swear, however it was conveniently censored by the sudden throw of a sharpened dagger, which headed straight to the demon’s left thigh resulting in a terrible cry from the figure who was bound to a spinning wheel. 

“Don’t worry, he’s a demon, he’ll heal himself.” Was always the excuse the twins would use to get out of trouble and/or get rid of the little guilt that could have. 

“Where were you?” Dipper interrogated before throwing another dagger at the blue-haired demon, which missed by an inch past Will’s elbow. 

“I-I was out in the forest!” Will admitted, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Spin the wheel, dear sister.” Dipper ordered his twin who was holding the handle to spin him again. 

"Why were you out in the forest?" Dipper probed again.

"I-I was... I was... Taking a jog! P-Please, forgive me... I'm sorry..." Will begged, he kept on apologizing over and over, but the twins were just ignoring all Will's pleas. 

"A jog?" Mabel questioned, and looked back at Dipper in disbelief.

"Well... While you were on your... Your jog, we were... Having fun. Weren't we, sister?" Dipper stated, stumbling at a few words because of fact that a dream demon disobeyed them to go on a jog, exceptionally since it was this sniveling coward of a dream demon. 

“Yes… We went to go visit my lover boy’s precious uncle… He told us all of the ingredients for a little gift for you.” The second after Mabel mentioned Bud Pines; he immediately knew what she was talking about, which made him freeze up in fear. This made both of the twins laugh in a sadistic nature. 

“However, we cannot give it to you yet… That’s where you come in.” Mabel completed her statement, before spinning the wheel with all her strength. 

“We need you to tell us the location of these fine ingredients, which is a small cost for the amazing gift we’ll be giving you. Isn’t that right, sister?” Dipper explained before throwing another dagger, which stabbed Will in the right side of his abdominal caused an inhuman scream derived from Will. 

“So, are you going to tell us Will?” Mabel probed with an innocent sounding voice. 

A whimpered was the only response. 

“What was that, Will?” Dipper asked. 

There was then a hesitated shake of the head.

“Say that again, Will?” Mabel asked.

There was then a whimper, and a shake of the head.

“Louder, William!” Dipper ordered in frustration, which made him through another dagger just missing Will’s head. 

“No!” Will shouted after the dagger had shocked him enough for him to give the answer. 

“No?” Both of the twins asked in unison. 

“N-No…” Will said again hesitantly.

“My, I wonder what you did in the forest that made you grow such a ugly backbone… What do you think about that Mabel?” 

“I think it’s truly disgusting…” Mabel stated.

“Would you like to help me get rid of it?” Dipper offered. This made Will flinch in fear, everyone knew that Mabel has way better aim than any hunter in Gravity Falls. 

“It would be an honour.” Mabel took Dipper’s hand delicately, like he had just asked her to slow dance with her, and not an offer for her to throw sharpened daggers at the demon. She picked up three daggers, and tossed all of them at the same time towards Will, they landed on his left arm, his other half of his abdominal, and the other one landed on the edge of the wheel. The pain was so excruciating, it hit Will like a giant wave had just crashed into him. Mabel was reaching for four daggers, and swung them towards the sobbing creature bound to the wheel, when the daggers froze right where all of the daggers were going to land on, which was Will's exposed neck. A wave of what Will sensed was dark energy filled the room, like a bomb just went off. 

There was then a familiar laugh that echoed throughout the dark room underneath the Gleeful mansion.

“You know what's uglier than that backbone? Your face! Ha, nailed it.” The yellow dream demon retorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this note to any of my friends, family, or potential employers. 
> 
> I swear I am not a psychopath.
> 
> Also, I realized that the quote "Ha! Ha! Ha! It's funny how dumb you are." sounded a bit cliché, so I changed it. 
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> Ladies and gentlemen, professional writer in the making folks. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you for the people who gave kudos, RougeofHope, Newt_is_bloody_inspired, redwolf04, Princesa, and all of the guests that also gave kudos.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (!!Flashback!!) What's a birthday?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!Warning: Child abuse!!

Before Will had accepted the deal with the Gleeful family, Will was very ignorant towards humans. He knew absolutely nothing about the beings known as Homo sapiens.

You can say that for an “all knowing dream demon” Will was as dumb as a rock.

Maybe, that’s what made him such an easy target for other creatures of the nightmare realm. Maybe, that’s what made him such an easy target for humans.

After Will had accepted the deal with the Gleeful family, he became more knowledgeable of the habits of humans. He was especially knowledgeable about the lives of the Gleeful family.

Mabel Gleeful was… an extroverted person. She spends most of her time “interacting” with the children in Gravity Falls, and likes to be with her two “friends”, Candy and Grenda. However, she barely showed any affection towards them, and them vise versa. Even Will could recognize that any relationship made by Mabel Gleeful was for her own personal gain.

That’s why it was surprising to see her attempt to bake a cake for her great Uncle Stanford.

Before the ‘accident’, Will had been sweeping the floors, before hearing a girlish scream that came from the kitchen.

Will, startled by the sudden noise, dropped his broom. He then quietly headed towards the kitchen, trying to quiet down the jingling sound of his blue glowing handcuffs.

Will then peeked around the corner to see Mabel covered in cake batter, the automatic whisk’s cord in her hand. She was panting in a panicked rhythm. Will giggled, trying to cover his mouth, but unfortunately was noticed by the little girl.

“Will!” Mabel shouted in… relief? The female twin had never been relieved to see the demon, only fits of anger, twisted happiness, and more painful fits of anger.

“Come here. I need you for something.” Mabel smirked, using her finger to usher him forward, and leaning her weight on one leg, as if she wasn’t covered in cake batter.

She turned back to the mess and waved her hand to clean up the mess on her clothes, and on the counter top.

“Great Uncle Stanford will be coming home soon, and I need your abilities to speed up the baking so it’ll be ready when he comes to the manor.” She didn’t look behind her; instead she gently poured the batter into the pan and before handing it towards the blue-headed demon.

Will starred at the pan with the vanilla batter, and back at the 12-year-old girl.

“Um… Are you sure? The flame is 2,700°F and-“

“JUST DO IT!” The adolescent girl loudly ordered, her hair frizzing up in frustration.

Will quickly placed it into the pan in the oven and lit it with the white dazzling flames erupting from his hand.

Quickly, the pan and the whole kitchen caught on fire. Will with a reaction time that only an athlete could wish for, grabbed Mabel and disappeared outside of the manor.

However, instead of Will seeing the house burning up into flames, he saw rain appeared, and quickly, unwillingly appeared in the grand library of Stanford Gleeful.

There stood a furious man, with a gray trench coat, clenching his six-fingered hand, and holding a burnt up cake in the other. Right beside him was Dipper Gleeful, clutching the journal and looking down at his toes.

Will then realized that the rich, graying-haired man had reached just in time to put out the fire with Will’s powers without him noticing it.

Will looked at Mabel to see a terrified look on plastered on her face, one he has never seen before.

“Will, you are dismissed for today.” The man’s monotonous voice echoed throughout the library, shaking Will’s very core. Will bowed out of the room, and out of sight, but as he walked away he heard screaming, crying, and then… weeping and whispering of what seemed like comfort.

A few days later, Will was cleaning the kitchen and saw a calendar pinned on the wall. A date was circled with a cake drawn on it in red ink. It read ‘Uncle Stanford’s Birthday’.

Will pondered two things that day;  
“Why do creatures hurt each other?” and “what’s a birthday?”

Another member of the Gleeful family was Dipper Gleeful. Dipper Gleeful was a very… introverted person. He spends his time reading about the creatures of Gravity Falls, studying, and “people watching” on days he went out. Any relationship he made was purely for information for his own gain.

One day, while Will was cleaning the doorknobs of the whole manor, like Mabel had ordered; he heard a thud coming from the library.

Will got up from his place on the floor, and headed towards the library. He wiped the blue hair out of his eyes, and knocked on the door, only Master Stanford was allowed there.

“Sir?” Will asked, opening the door after a few minutes of no answer.

‘Don’t come in! Don’t come in!” Will heard a pubescent boyish voice, which only made Will step into the room more in curiosity.

There he saw Dipper on the floor with a UV backlight flashlight, an eraser, a whiteout, an invisible ink pen, a normal pen, a notebook, and the journal.

Will then noticed the writing on the journal wasn’t one from the original author of the journal.

“Oh, sir-“ Will realized.

“Don’t you dare tell him!” Will has never seen the boy with his emotions uncontrolled; he was always calculating everything, and everyone. It was like he thought of everyone like a mathematical equation. But here… right now… this looked like a scared child.

Will had to do something, because even though the male twin was part of the reason behind his eternal suffering, but there was a reason why everyone in the nightmare realm hated Will Cipher; it’s because of how strangely nice and a softy he was about anything and everything. For example, there was one time he once saw a star die and cried about it for weeks on end.

“It’s okay, sir. No one will find out.” Will said, before snapping his fingers. All the pen markings on the journal were gone.

Once Will was done, he look at Dipper with a smile on his pale demon face, but it quickly turned into a frown after seeing the look that was able to break Will’s non-existing heart turn into the infamous blank mask, Dipper was known for.

Dipper got up with all his things, and shoved it all into Will’s arms.

“Take this away, servant.” Dipper spat, before walking out, his black dress shoes clicking away down the hall.

Leaving Will alone.

Before Will had accepted the deal with the Gleeful family, Will was very ignorant towards humans. He knew absolutely nothing about the beings known as Homo sapiens.

Now, Will knows three things about the so-called “wise men”. One, creatures hurt each other because they themselves are hurting. Two, birthdays are to celebrate the number of years people have continuously loved you.

But, Will also learned a third thing; hd knows why he’ll never feel these things… He has no one to hurt or to love.

But what he does have the Gleefuls and his 3x too big non-existing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, and the flashback chapter, but it's important. Also, I may have realized that I was a hypocrite in some aspects of this story, but hey, people change!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to the many guest that gave kudos, SomniumOfLight, Nighterra, and Imperfect_Apollo for bookmarking/kudos! Also thanks to CuteWillCipher (Naria_Prime) for bookmarking!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic fight between two twelve year olds and a yellow dream demon.

Have you ever felt like the universe is out to get you? 

Well, Will was feeling like that. 

How could you not? 

When you’re tied to a wheel, with daggers impaling you in several different places, and your alternate self came back for you, but is now currently beating up twelve year olds; it’s hard to feel like the world isn’t try to bury you alive with burning coal.

“Stay still! How am I suppose to teach you a lesson when you’re dodging my lessons!” Bill shouted, before creating a circle of blue fire around the twins.

Mabel and Dipper looked absolutely terrified, Will has never seen them this terrified even when Mabel had accidently burnt the kitchen by trying to make a poisoned cake for whatever reason, and when Dipper had accidently written over a page in the journal that was actually written in invisible ink. 

Mabel was trying her best to hit the yellow dream demon, but Bill had continue to dodge it without a hint of sweat, which is actually hydrochloric acid for dream demons. Mabel instinctually was blocking Dipper from getting hit from Bill projectiles, while Dipper couldn’t do anything as he relied mostly on the power of Will. They both looked frightened, panicked, spooked, afraid, and any other word that was a synonym for ‘frightened’. 

The looks on their faces made Will realize that… they’re just kids. 

Psychopathic kids, but kids nonetheless.

Will felt a need to protect, and care for them… Even though he was tied to a wheel because of them. He didn’t know why, but he sort of… empathized with them at that moment.

He too, had felt frightened before when he was being chased, and hunted by other demons of the nightmare realm.

Then, suddenly a giant scream erupted from where Bill was throwing his projectiles at, and Will was tossed out of train of thought. He looked at where the noise was coming from to see Dipper caressing Mabel’s burnt, which was on her throwing arm. Dipper found the bravery to put his whole body in front of Mabel to shield her from incoming harm. 

Bill was charging up for another attack, the twins were cowering in fear, and all Will could do was spectate the horrific show. 

Will should’ve tried to get to safety, because Bill was giving a great distraction for him. 

Of course he did not.

Instead, Will decided with all the remains of his strength left, to break free of his shackles, and ran.

He ran.

But, instead of running towards the exit, he ran in front of the scared, injured twins, and created a giant shield. 

Bill gasped in shock, the charged up projectile bounced off the shield, and was heading straight for him.

“Fortunately” Bill was able to teleport away, which left Will and the twins by themselves.

“Fine, if Will wanted to be a slave forever, he can for all I care.” Bill thought after he teleported away. He was on top of a hill that looked too steep to climb, but would definitely be good exercise if attempted. 

“You try to do one good thing, and they shoot your own projectile right back in your face.” Bill grumbled, before disappearing, then reappearing in his human form; he sat down to admire to sunset, and let out a huge sigh with his now existing pair of lungs. 

Meanwhile, the blue dream demon, and the twins sat in silence.

Dipper and Mabel were both curled up together in fear; both of them believing that Will would try to take his long-awaited revenge on the two of them.

However, instead of getting his revenge as the twins both thought he would, he got up from the floor and sighed. 

Will walked towards the twins, and touched their shoulders, ignoring the flinched that came right after.

In the blink of an eye, he had teleported them to a wooden shack. There through the window there was a man in a flowery buttoned down shirt, a small platinum blond boy, and a blond taller looking young girl.

The twins looked at each other, then at Will with confusion. Will nudged his head towards the shack, and held his hands up to hand the twins two suitcases, and a handwritten note written specifically to a man named Bud Pines. 

Hesitantly, the Gleeful twins headed over to the shack, while Will watched from afar.

It took them several minutes to invite the Gleeful twins in, as Mr. Pines had to get his reading glasses and read the note; after he instantly led them in with a huge smile on his pear-shaped face.

The twins looked back, expecting to see a blue-headed figure… But, the figure had vanished from sight. 

They both frowned in confusion.

“Why would he do that?” They both thought, but decided to shrug it off as they entered the lit house. The thought was still however, haunting them in the back of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like paragons, and reformed villains. 
> 
> They're technically not reformed for a reason that I'll cover in the next chapter. 
> 
> They're more like, children who just want to be children... like Pacifica Northwest you could say.
> 
> P.S. This chapter came right after the other, so not a lot of people gave kudos. Although, thanks to the people who did like PlantsAreAliens (TomatoSoupIsPie), and the many guests that also gave kudos.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional talking with Bill and Will Cipher
> 
> AKA To be alone or not to be alone that is the question

Back on the Cliffside, the dream demon in his human form was watching the ground below him. He saw the tiny people, with insignificant lives run around like what they were doing had any impact on the world they left. 

The demon then looked up and felt the sun’s rays, and the cold breeze. 

He felt the heaviness of gravity pulling at him. 

However, even though Bill felt those things, they meant absolutely nothing. Bill couldn’t feel anything emotionally.

Every version of him felt remorse, empathy, etc. 

But, the only thing Bill felt was the presence of another being slowly walked towards him.

“Will?” Bill called out, not looking back from the sunset. Bill moved to the side to give some room for Will to sit on the Cliffside. 

“I’m sorry.” 

But, Bill wasn’t angry.

Bill wasn’t upset when he saw Will cry giant tears down his pale human face.

“Whatever.” Bill said nonchalantly in replied.

“Bill?”

“You wanna know something Will? Something even I don’t even fully understand?” Bill asked in a monotone voice.

“What is it?” Will sniffled, rubbing the mucus and tears that came from controlling a body made out of flesh and blood.

“I’ve noticed something…. People here… They have somebody. But, we-“ Bill looked at Will directly in the two eyes he currently harnessed. 

“-We don’t have anybody… Do you think that’s why I lost?”

Will absolutely had no idea what was going on, but he did know that he wanted Bill to be free, because Will wasn’t able to be free, anymore than a rock could grow wings. Will was indefinitely stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to make everyone happy even though he knew that it would be impossible with the existence he lived in. It bugged Will that everyone is suffering they’re own problems and he can’t do anything. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch; it was like he was trying to fix a broken vase and he was missing the last piece. 

After a few minutes of silence between the two demons Will answered, “Maybe.” Then looked at his hands, which were placed on his knees.

“What kind of answer is that?” Bill laughed, and fell back on to the grass.

“Maybe you could’ve used an entity to tell you you’re doing a good or bad job or maybe someone could’ve been there to tell you you’re making a mistake... But sometimes... You'll have no one to celebrate birthdays with or sometimes you don’t have anyone to love or sometimes you have no one to tell you you’re wrong... In those times, you still have yourself, and when you finally doubt yourself, and sacrifice yourself and your values for the love of others... Then that’s when you’ve lost.” Will then fell back on to the grass and stared at Bill’s black soulless eye.

“But then maybe sometimes, you can’t carry the burden. You need someone to help carry that, someone to say they care for you. So… It’s a maybe.”

“Wow, thanks for the help Will.” Bill responded, sarcastically. 

Will sighed in response and said, “I think it’s time for you to return home, Bill.” 

“Why? Nothing has been solved.” 

“I’ll make a deal with you Bill. You go home, make a friend, and test my theory out, in return I’ll finish the rebellion you've planned for me.” Will then laid the back of his hand on the grass. 

“Deal?”

“You really are stupid, aren’t you?” Bill smiled and scoffed at the offer. He looked up to the violet clear sky for a few moments.

“Deal.” He grabbed Will’s hand and they both smiled, but for different reasons. They both stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet of that moment. 

Then they got up.

“Well, I guess it’s the end of my vacation… See ya.” Bill turned around to turn into his 2D form, but was almost pushed off the cliff by Will’s sudden back hug.

“I’ll miss you.”

“You know I can come back anytime, right?”

“Just take the affection, Bill.”

“Whoa, ordering me around. I like it.”

“Shut up.”

“Well… bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Bill then broke himself out of the hug, turned in a yellow triangle, and disappeared. 

Will sighed, tears welling up in his eyes, and sat down on the edge of the Cliffside. He watched the tiny people with the freedom to do whatever they want, he stared at them scurry around with aspirations and dreams. 

He lay down and looked at the dark purple sky, turned his head then saw sheet of paper next to him. The wind was about carry it away, but Will was able to grab it just in time before it flew off of the cliff. 

He began to read it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed, but I tried to scatter hints of Bill and Will having a personality disorder. 
> 
> I mean, it wouldn't be noticeable because of the their demons, so they're supposed to be wacky and odd, but there are hints of those types of symptoms. 
> 
> Anyways, we are actually almost done! Hope you stay until the end!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to the many guests that gave kudos, it was very nice to get the occasional small messages like that.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupidly long wait for a stupidly short chapter with a hopefully satisfying ending

Will,

 I never want to come back again.

 The way you let people punch you makes me want to punch you in the face, and your dimension makes me sick.

 But, you were very entertaining.

 In return for the fun we’ve had, I’ve granted you a few days off.

 Guess you owe me now, better start that rebellion soon.

 Or else, I have something worst in mind.

 But that’s for another time, in other news, did you hear about that plane crash that happened?

 Plane crashes are the second most beautiful things to ever see.

 Well, see ya later you pathetic sucker. 

Bill Cipher

 

A few minutes of rereading the letter, Will looked up to find a flying newspaper almost crashing into his face. He turned to the front page, and saw the main headline, reading:

 

_15 FOUND DEAD IN A PLANE CRASH FLYING TOWARDS HIROSHIMA_

 

“Huh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this story. 
> 
> I hope that it was worth reading and if you have any questions don't be afraid to comment.
> 
> I want to apologize for the long wait for this stupidly short chapter, I have no excuse for it. 
> 
> If you want read more from me, I have another Gravity Falls story called "The Hermit". 
> 
> It is a bit messy as I haven't gotten around to finalize it, but if you're interested, go ahead and read it.
> 
> P.S. I would like to thank the many people who followed this right to the end and to the many guests that gave kudos. 
> 
> I would specifically like to thank RoseGiaco, PlantsAreAliens, SomniumOfLight, Imprefect_Apollo, redwolf04, and Shadow_Kat for giving kudos.
> 
> I would also want to thank CuteWillCipher for bookmarking, Newt_is_bloody_inspired and Princesa for giving kudos and for bookmarking.
> 
> I would finally like to thank Nighterra for commenting, for bookmarking, and for giving kudos.
> 
> And last but not least, I would like to thank the wonderful comments from Anon. Anon's amazing comments were great to read and I want to thank them for taking the time to write those comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a deleted story (if you cared).  
> Link to human history in a 24 hour clock:
> 
> http://waitbutwhy.com/2013/08/putting-time-in-perspective.html


End file.
